


Piercing Ears

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drag Queens, Draginsky AU, M/M, Piercings, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #9: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: Draginsky AU, Drag Queen Ivan pierces Alfred's ears/Rating: M (non-explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off of tumblr user Zeemoshetalias's Draginsky with inspiration from tumblr user Fynntail as well.

"You are a big baby, dorogoy," Ivan sighed as he stroked the outer shell of Alfred's red ear, the young teen shying away from his caress with a hurt look on his cute face. The glittering gem shone from Alfred's heated flesh, an exact replica of the one Ivan wore in his other ear.

"I didn't know you'd actually like, shoot me!" the boy complained, scowling at the piercing gun Ivan had set back down on the table after the short procedure had passed.

"How else were you thinking a piercing is done?" the drag queen chuckled, suddenly grabbing Alfred and pulling him into his lap, the bed creaking when Alfred moved. The teen pouted, sprawled out on Ivan like a limp doll, nothing more than a pretty toy in his arms.

"I-I dunno. But not like that, that was mean," Alfred huffed, starting to play with the wig Ivan had currently draped over his natural hair. He flipped it away, unable to stop the little smile on his face when he saw the matching stud in Ivan's ear next to all the rest of his piercings.

"Then perhaps I will make it up to my dear dorogoy," Ivan grinned, making Alfred shriek as he was flipped over and spread wide, smothered in sweet kisses and nips as the two bonded in the most intimate way possible, bodies writhing together on the mass of sheets as Alfred let himself be owned by his Queen.


End file.
